degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Winston-Tristan Friendship
The friendship between Winston Chu and Tristan Milligan, also known as Chilligan (Ch'u/M'illigan), formed in Season 13 of Degrassi. Friendship History Degrassi Season 13 In All I Wanna Do, Tristan and Winston meet for the first time as roommates during their Paris school trip. Initially they don't interact much, because Tristan is primarily focused on being in a relationship with Miles Hollingsworth III, their other roommate. When they first meet, Tristan is caught looking at Miles shirtless to which Miles responds "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Embarrassed, Tristan claims that he was thinking about his girlfriend, to which Winston surprised asks if he really had a girlfriend. While in class, Tristan is trying to convince Miles and Winston that he is in fact dating Maya Matlin. He brings Maya flowers and Miles, knowing its an act, tells Tristan to kiss Maya. Tristan refuses, but Maya goes ahead and kisses Tristan anyways. Winston, seeing how disgusted Tristan is, sarcastically asks "Trouble in paradise?" In Cannonball, Tristan goes missing after an argument between himself and his best friend Maya. When Maya discovers that Tristan has gone missing, she tags along Winston to help find him, even though Miles offered to go help initially. While looking for Tristan, Winston tells Maya that it is likely that they won't find him in such a large and vast city like Paris, saying that he might be floating in the Seine for all they know (implying that he's dead). This upsets Maya, most likely bringing back memories of her late ex-boyfriend who committed suicide. Winston responds by saying that girl tears are his kryptonite. In This Is How We Do It, Winston states that there is no one at Degrassi worth knowing, to which Miles, looking at Maya and Tristan, says that there is probably one or two people he could like. In You Got Me, Tristan is seen walking in the school dance with Winston, Maya, and Miles. In You Oughta Know, Tristan and Winston are seen talking and laughing with each other at Miles house party. Miles interrupts, bringing an umbrella that Tristan ends up holding. They have a brief chat with Tristan saying that he likes Miles house because its very 'house wives'. Miles states that the reason it looks that way is because his mother is bored. Winston replies by saying that she's also hot. Tristan and Miles phones suddenly ring, with Tristan acknowledging that its the results from the basketball tryouts. Miles becomes visually upset when he realizes that he didn't make starter, but congratulates Tristan for making the team. He storms off saying "Screw this". Tristan, confused, asks Winston if it was something he said. Winston then responds with "Maybe, you never know with that guy". Tristan then heads off to see what could be wrong with Miles, leaving Winston standing in the rain. In Enjoy the Silence, Tristan realizes that Winston has feelings for Frankie Hollingsworth, Miles's little sister. He tries to get Winston to tell Miles, but Winston falses blames Damon instead. Season 14 Part of the conflict was in [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Can't_Stop_This_Thing_We_Started Can't Stop This Thing We Started] when Winston told Zoë about him feeling jealous that Tristan is taking Miles. He also fights with him when he is hanging out with Miles and Tristan comes in and wants to play Just Dance. Winston and Miles talk about how upset he is that he is always with his boyfriend. Degrassi: Next Class Season 2 In [[RiseAndGrind|'#RiseAndGrind']] the two play truth or dare with Zoë and Miles. Winston later talks with Miles about having sex with Tristan. Season 4 In #KThxBye, they are both seen comforting Zoë during graduation. They are later seen at the post graduation party at the Hollingsworths. Trivia *Winston is accepting of Tristan's homosexuality. *Winston knew Tristan was gay when he was 'dating' Maya. *Tristan knew Zoë was gay when she was dating Winston. *They are both friends with Miles Hollingsworth III, Zoë Rivas, and Maya Matlin. *They both graduated as part of the Class of 2016. * They were both sexually taken advantage of by Grant Yates. ** Tristan was statutory raped by him. ** He attempted to grope Winston. *Winston warned Miles not to hurt Tristan's feelings. * They were both members of the French Club. * Both have dated the other's best friend. Winston dated Zoë and Tristan dated Miles. Gallery 995733_691773097500054_1922020548_n.jpg 1381441_691773144166716_1006393740_n.jpg 1395863_691771560833541_1690358672_n.jpg Normal 1YOK006.jpg normal_1YOK005.jpg 1394288_691774594166571_1005951208_n.jpg Degrassi 13g 06 hr.jpg 10321150 790530867624276 8793083956230148510 o.jpg 10272578 790529484291081 8692209073481080368 o.jpg 10272578 790529324291097 5071086039843255644 o.jpg 10259171 790530694290960 3530505670879310183 o.jpg 964389 790529250957771 2584789023780839580 o.jpg Wins_tris.jpg 76tyutytt.png 1404-08-tre.jpg Tristan and Winston 1410.png Tristan and Winston 1410 (1).png Degrassi-1407-tristan2.jpg Triles-intervention.jpg Tristan-winston.jpg Miles_pot-intervention.png Ythtytyyt.png Tyttyttttttttttt.png 555555555555ttt.png Twinston.jpg The guys of next class.jpg 0DNC008.jpg Normal S14Cast7-006.jpg normal_ST143.jpg normal_ST141.jpg IMG_20160615_223926.jpg 8uuiuu.png 6yy6y6yv.png IMG 5556.JPG IMG 5895.JPG 8978uyiuyu.png 7667yuyuuyyuyu.png Dnc401.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 4